First Kiss
by WardenSurana
Summary: [Carmilla - The Web Show] After another research spree, LaFontaine has gone missing. Perry organizes a search party, and together they break into the library - at 1 a.m.


_A/N: Hey, guys. This is the outcome of another prompt I got on tumblr, and I thought, hey, why not publish it here as well? Originally, this was only supposed to be a drabble, but I couldn't fit everything I wanted to say in 100 words, so here we are. Enjoy!_

_How is it that it being makes almost any place seem creepy?_, Perry wondered. She was in the library's history section. The huge library usually made her feel at awe, with its rows and rows of shelves that went up to the ceiling, filled with books that probably contained more information than one person could learn in a lifetime. And usually, there was always someone there, students walking through the aisles, looking for certain books or talking in hushed whispers to other students.

But this wasn't usual - it was 1 am, it was dark outside and the lights inside switched off. Perry moved forward, slowly passing shelf after shelf, the only light provided by her flashlight... The library creeped her out. And she was worried for LaFontaine. They had gone to the library in the early afternoon, taking J.P. with them. The two of them had wanted to do some more research on what Carmilla's mother had been trying to conjure up. What with the aftershocks of the battle, that was probably necessary, but when LaFontaine hadn't come back, not even for dinner, nor after the library had closed, Perry had panicked.

She had stirred up Laura and Carmilla, Danny, and even Kirsch. They had taken only some flashlights and taken off. It was lucky Carmilla could turn into a cat, she was able to steal a set of keys. As soon as they were inside the library, they had split into teams: Laura and Carmilla, Danny and Kirsch, and Perry was going alone. And here she was.

What if LaFontaine had been kidnapped? **Again?**Or worse - what if they were dead? _I can't lose them again_, Perry thought. _Not after what the Dean did to them and they got around by sheer luck._

Perry moved around a corner. _Wait_\- what was that? The light from her flashlight didn't reach the far corner of the room, but she was sure she'd seen someone - or something- there. "LaFontaine? LaFontaine, is that you?", Perry called. What if it wasn't? But no - as Perry came closer, she could see LaFontaine sitting at a table, head resting on their arms. LaFontaine was fast asleep. Perry called their name, as she took the last steps towards the table. "LaFontaine! Wake up! - Please...", she murmured and softly shook her friend. "Oi! Wake up!", she repeated louder. LaFontaine moaned, stirred, opened their eyes and looked up at Perry. "Oh!", they exclaimed and jumped to their feet. "Perry! What are you doing here? Are you okay?" "Am _I _okay?", Perry answered. She gave LaFontaine a stern look. "Are _you _okay! You come back from your research, I was worried for you!" "So you broke into the library at- ", LaFontaine looked at their smartphone. " - at 1:25 am?" They smiled and shook their head. "Well, what else was I supposed to do?", Perry sniffed. "Laura, Carmilla, Danny and Kirsch are also looking for you." LaFontaine laughed quietly. "That is so like you, to organize a proper search party and all.." "Well, I _was _worried for you, you know.", Perry said. "I know...", LaFontaine whispered smiling, then pulled Perry into a hug.

"I'm just glad you just fell asleep and didn't get eaten by some... giant monster or...", Perry tried to explain, her voice quavering. LaFontaine pulled out of the hug, looking straight into Perry's eyes with a questioning expression on their face. "Hey, it's okay, I'm still here...", they softly said, their voice trailing off, as they looked at Perry. The moment seemed to last forever, neither wanting to break eye contact. Perry's heart beat faster, she wanted to say something, but what? She slightly parted her lips, trying to say anything at all...

LaFontaine reached out, softly moving a curly streak of hair out of Perry's hair out of the girl's face and took a step towards her. When Perry didn't back away, LaFontaine kissed her, pulling her close by her waist. Perry was too surprised to react, so LaFontaine eventually pulled away. But when they opened their mouth to apologize, Perry quickly leaned in and kissed them. LaFontaine wrapped one arm around Perry's waist, their other hand found its way into Perry's hair. As they kissed Perry back, LaFontaine closed her eyes and smiled.


End file.
